If I Say I Love You
by KeiraGrange
Summary: HG/RW. In the library.


_Hi Guys,_

_This one shot is based on my lunch break about two days ago. I thought it would make a sweet story. Hermione is based on me._

_.KG. (P.S Yes, this actually happened to me:P)_

* * *

_**If I Say I Love You**_

Hermione was running late. She was meant to be at the library studying. She'd picked up the Daily Prophet on the way to see whether Rita Skeeter had written anything terrible about her yet again, since the dreadful woman had nothing much else to do. Much to Hermione's pleasure, she'd been fired. Hermione ran down the corridor, her heels clicked down the stairs and she burst into the library. She was meant to be working on her Potions essay; turns out that her new time table wasn't working for her. _I should really get that Time Turner back_, she muttered quietly.  
Hermione got out several rolls of parchment, a green ink bottle and a few quills and lugged them over to a corner where she loved to study and could feel the breeze coming in the windows. It was a beautiful spot. Too bad a red-haired boy was already sitting there.  
"Ron, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked and plonked down her equipment. Ron turned around and smiled at her.  
"Nothing," he said. "Mind your own business," Hermione stifled a laugh: of course he was up to something if he said nothing. Hermione could have sworn she saw the word-  
"Potions," she muttered. "Ron, are you doing your Potions essay already?"  
Ron turned around again. "I said mind your own business," He smiled sweetly and turned back to his covered parchment.  
"Can I see?" Hermione asked. Ron stared at her and shook his head.  
"Nope," he said.  
"Please, Ronnie?" Hermione asked now bunging on the sweet voice.  
"No, 'Mione it's nothing." He protested.  
"You don't want me to see it, is that right?" she asked.  
"Yes," Ron answered.  
"So you don't trust me, or in other words don't like me," Hermione sighed.  
Ron turned to her and stared deeply into her eyes. He was either being truthful or Ron had gained some brilliant acting skills.  
"Hermione, how could I hate you," he whispered "I love you."  
Hermione laughed. "Sure you do," she said. "And how are you going to prove that?"  
"We can get married," he said.  
"And who's going to pay for it?" Hermione asked.  
"ME!" Ron said looking deeply offended and then laughing. "I have got savings, you know."  
"But, why waste it on me?" Hermione asked.  
"Becaaaaaaaaaaause!!" Ron whinged. "I love you, that's why,"  
Hermione laughed again. He was getting good at this.  
"Okay, then where are we going to live?" she asked.  
"In a beach house in Australia," Ron replied and stared dreamily out the window.  
"Like a hut?" Hermione asked and Ron laughed.  
"No, like a house." He said. "And, we'll get a car,"  
"Well, can it be half-decent at least because I don't want to drive around a shopping trolley," Hermione laughed and Ron glared at her. _God_, she was beautiful when she laughed.  
"No, we'll get a proper car." Ron assured.  
"Okay," Hermione said and laughed and Ron looked at his watch. It was almost 12pm.  
"We have to go soon, _wifey_. We have Charms." Ron said cheekily.  
"Is that going to be my nickname now?" Hermione asked and a smile swept over her cheeks.  
"Yep," Ron said.  
"Okay, _hubby_." Hermione retorted and giggled. Ron smiled coyly at her. She _really didn't get it_ did she?  
Hermione picked up her belongings and began to walk out. Her study session hadn't been as successful as she planned. _Oh well_, she thought. _It was funny_!  
Ron called to her as she went to walk out the door. Madam Pince glared at him and he gave her the forks when she turned around.  
"Hermione," he said and grinned.  
"What?" Hermione snapped.  
"I want pork for dinner," he smiled before laughing. _God_, he looked cute when he laughed.  
"Too bad," Hermione said. "We are having chicken." She laughed and opened the door.  
Ron called out again and Madam Pince glared at him once again.  
"'Mione," Ron said. "What if I say I love you?"  
Hermione smiled and responded.  
"We'll have pork." Hermione laughed and walked out the door.

* * *

_Well, what did you think? Funny little lunch break, hey?_

_.KG._


End file.
